


"Is it that obvious?"

by Ottosuricato



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottosuricato/pseuds/Ottosuricato
Summary: Request by @everyhowlmarksthedead on tumblr: What about reader fucking in love with Chibs, practicing with Jax to ask him out. And he hear them. You know, like those movie scenes of a typical película un domingo a las cuatro de la tarde en Antena 3 de procedencia alemana 😏😂✨
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s), Chibs Telford/Reader, Chibs Telford/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Is it that obvious?

You've known Jax since you two were 3 years old. He had always been your best friend, the one you could always count on.  
You knew what SAMCRO did, you weren't an idiot, even if Jax always tried to move you away from the club. At one point, he stopped trying and finally started to let you hang out with his brothers, the ones you had heard so much about. At first you were a bit self-conscious, but when you got to know the boys you started to get along with them quickly. 

One of the guys was your favorite, that's for sure. When you first met the Scotsman, you couldn't take your eyes off him. He exudes sex appeal, even when he isn't even trying to be sexy. As you got to know him, you discovered that he's also funny and very caring. God, you have the hots for him. After your last relationship, you promised yourself you wouldn't fall for anyone, at least not in a while, but you couldn't hep it. Even if you didn't want to admit it, you were madly in love with Filip Telford.

\--------------------

As usual, you are hanging out with Juice at the clubhouse waiting for Jax to finish off his business. You hear some motorcycles' engines and a moment after you see Chibs coming into the place followed by Tig and Jax.

You are quite sure that your love for the Scotsman isn't too obvious, considering yourself a fair actress.  
In effect, Chibs doesn't have a clue about your feelings for him.

However, there is someone who isn't buying your "I'm not in love with you" face, and that someone is your best friend. Jax had caught you looking at the Scotsman with goofy eyes a couple times now, so he decides to act.

"Hey guys!" You greet the boys. 

"Hi darlin'." Chibs greets back with a smile. 

"Y/N, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jax askes, and you know he has something up his sleeve.

"Sure." You shrug and follow him to the corridor towards his dorm.

Jax points out for you to get in the dorm and half closes the door. You wait for him to talk, your eyebrows up on your forehead. 

"Something you wanna tell me?" He asks with a smug smile in his face.

"No." You shrug, realizing that you hadn't tricked your best friend and where the conversation was heading. "Is that all?" You said starting to walk towards the door.

Jax's smile widens. If he wasn't totally sure before, he sure as hell is now. "C'mon, Y/N. I know you better than I know myself." He says with confidence.

You just stand there, looking at the blonde man with a death stare. 

"Something to do with some Scotsman, maybe?" He keeps going.

"How do you know?" You finally give in. "Is it that obvious?" 

He laughs, happy that he's gotten you to confess. "You can't keep anything from me, sweetheart. You should know that by now."

You just stare at him, arms crossed around your chest.

"How long have you been in love with Chibs, eh?" He continues. "I hadn't seen you like this since that Chris boy in high school."

Chibs, who was looking for Jax because of some phone call he had received, frozes when he hears his name. 

"I..." You blush. "He's just so handsome and funny... I can't help it, Jax. He gets me everytime." 

The Scotsman, listening to the conversation through the door, raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"So ask him out." Jax says. As if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Yeah sure." You reply, skeptical. "I go and ask the sexiest man I've ever met out. Just like that. Have you lost your fucking mind Jackson?" You raise your voice, frustrated. "He probably doesn't even know my name. I'm just the president's friend who is around sometimes."

"First of all," Jax starts. "I am the sexiest man you've ever met." His smug smirk is back. "And in second place, he does know your name, Y/N. He's always asking me how you're doing. I don't think I'd be wrong if I say he's crazy about you too." Jax continues, taking your hands into his. "Baby, you're gorgeous, funny and the most fucking intelligent person I know. Chibs would be a fool if he didn't want you."

You feel tears coming to your eyes, and you hug your idiot best friend. Maybe he was right, maybe you stand a chance.

In that very moment, you hear a knock on the door, and you see Chibs' head sticking out. 

"Jackie boy, we need ye out. Nero just called." He says. 

"Comin'". Jax kisses your cheek and winks at you, leaving you and Chibs in the room.

"Y/N." He starts. "I've got to talk to ye about something. Can ye wait 5 minutes?" He asks with that smile you love. 

"Yeah, sure." You reply, smiling back.

\------------------

When Chibs returns to the dorm, you're sitting in Jax's bed, running your fingers through your hair. Chibs sighs, doubting he's ever seen something sexier. 

"Hey there." He says, suddenly feeling a bit shy. "Can I sit down with ye?" 

You nod nervously. 

"I don't know how to start..." He says, rubbing his face. "First, promise me that ye are going to let me talk, aye? No interruptions." He turns to look at your eyes. 

"Okay," you say, "no interruptions". 

"Here we go..." He whispers. "I've heard what ye said about me. When ye were talking to Jackie." You open your eyes in suprise, suddenly feeling embarrassed, breaking eye contact. "Don't be embarrassed, look at me, love." He says, holding your face in his hands. "I'm crazy about ye, Y/N. Have been for a while. I just didn't think ye felt the same. Ye're so beautiful, love. I'm better when ye're around." He caresses your face with his thumbs. "Can I kiss ye?" He asks with that smile you'd do anything for.

You smile and reply to his question by kissing him passionately, running your hands through his hair. 

When the kiss breaks, you can't help but whisper. "I'm so in love with you, Filip Telford." He smiles and kisses you again. 

"That's lucky, darlin', cause I'm in love with ye." He smiles against your mouth.


	2. Dessert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty second part.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, sex, language.

"I'm so in love with you, Filip Telford." He smiles and kisses you again. 

"That's lucky, darlin', cause I'm in love with ye." He smiles against your mouth.

Your kisses get more and more passionate and Chibs lays you down on the bed and positions himself between your legs. You can't help but moan when his hands feel your body out, your hands exploring his back. 

Chibs doesn't want the first time with Y/N to be like this, she deserves much more. God, she deserves the fucking world. But being between her legs, feeling her hips thrusting againt his, it feels too good to stop. 

Suddenly, the door opens and Jax bursts in.

"Hey Y/N, do you want me ride you hom...?" Jax stops talking when he sees Chibs on top of you none other than on his bed. 

You cover your face with your hands, embarrassed that your best friend has just walked in on you. Usually, in your friendship's history, it happens the other way around.   
Chibs just laughs, removing himself from on top of you and grabbing a pillow to hide his very clear boner.

"Y/N, I recall telling you to ask him out, not to make a fucking baby with him on my own bed!" He says laughing at your embarrassment.

"Shut up Jackson! And get out!" You say, throwing a pillow at him, starting to find the situation rather amusing. 

He leaves the room, cracking up. You look at Chibs, who has an amused look in his eyes and you both start laughing hysterically. 

"Ye hungry, love?" He asks when you finally stop laughing. 

You look at him with flirtatious eyes, but your stomach roars and gives you away. "Yeah, I am." You say with a big smile. 

"C'mon!" He says, standing up and taking your hand in his. "We'll go get some food, and later, if ye feel like it, maybe dessert." He adds with a wink. 

\--------------

You ride with Chibs to a local restaurant. You love spending time with him, really getting to know Filip and not only Chibs. He opens up about his daughter, and you fall a little bit more in love with him.

When dinner is over, he asks if you want him to take you home. You eagerly agree with a smile. You ride behind him, your hands locked around his middle. When you get to your place, he parks his bike at your entrance. 

"I had a very good time tonight." You say, putting your arms around his neck. 

He responds by surrounding your waist with his, pulling you closer. "Aye, so did I." He smiles. "Ye're so fucking beautiful." He says, doing little circles with his thumbs on your waist.

"Do you wanna come in?" You ask with a flirtatious smile. "Have some dessert?"

"Ye sure, love? Don't misunderstand me, I don't think I've ever wanted anyone so badly in my life, but we can wait if ye want." His voice sounds so honest, his accent thicker than usual.

You peck his lips. "Filip, I'm sure. I want you." 

He smiles, kissing you again and taking your hand towards your door.   
You look for the keys in your bag, distracted by the trail of wet kisses your favorite Scotsman is leaving on your neck from behind you.

"What's up, darlin'? Can't find yer keys?" He asks and you can feel him smile againt your neck.

You let out a soft moan in response and he laughs against your skin. You finally find the godamn keys and open the door. You take his hand to drag him in and close the door against his back, pushing him against it. 

"Eager, are we, love?" He asks with a wicked smile. He wants you as bad as you want him, but he can't help but tease you.

You answer by pushing your hips against his, feeling him starting to harden under his pants. You kiss him roughly, and you feel his hands grabbing your ass. You bite his lip and he lets out a groan that sounds like music to your ears. He turns you both around so your back is now againt the door. He takes your hands in his and moves your arms above your head.

"Keep yer arms there, darlin'." He whispers in your ear, biting your earlobe. 

He starts a delicious torture. He kisses, sucks and bites from your ear to your collar bone, his hands exploring your breasts. You melt under his touch, arching your bach. 

"Chibby, please..." You moan.

"Aye, love. What do ye want?" He teases. You can feel him hard against your groin. 

"I want more." You reply, your voice needy. "I need you."

"Lead the way." He says, and you perfectly understand what he means. You take his hand across the corridor, getting to your bedroom. 

He takes off his kutte, hanging it on your coat hanger. He kisses you again, taking off your shirt. You take off your pants, standing before him in underwear. 

"God baby," he says, "ye're fucking gorgeous. 

"It's your turn." You answer with a smile. 

You undress him as quickly as you can, leaving him just in his boxers. He pushes you against the bed, removing your bra. You lay down and he positions himself between your legs, taking one of your breasts in his mouth and sucking, then the other.  
He plays with elastic band of your panties, and finally slides his fingers against your pussy. 

"Oh love," he moans, "ye're fucking soaked." 

You push your hips up as a response, making him groan again because of the friction on his cock. 

He can't tease you much longer or he's going to embarrass himself by coming too soon, so he takes his cock in his hand, removing his boxers, and rubs the head against your clit. That makes you both moan, tilting your head and closing your eyes of pleasure. He moves to your entrance, his eyes focused on your face. 

"Look at me." He whispers. "Y/N, look at me."

The moment your eyes meet his, he thrust himself inside you, making you both tremble. He gives you a little time to adjust, and when he feels you move your hips underneath him, he takes his cock almost all the way out, and thrusts again, harder than before. You moan at the feeling.  
You surround his hips with your legs and his neck with your arms, kissing him passionately as he thrust into you.

"Ye feel so good around my cock, love." He whispers against your mouth. 

"Fuck, Filip." You moan. 

You ain't gonna last long and feeling Chibs' breathing, neither is he. 

"Say it, love." Chibs says. "Tell me ye love me." He asks, speeding up his thrusting.

"I love you, baby." You moan. "I fucking love you."

He rewards you by rubbing your clit with his thumb and you think you're gonna explode.

"Oh my god!" You shout. "I'm gonna come, Filip." You say moaning. 

"Come for me, darlin'." He says thrusting even harder. 

Your orgasm hits you and you scream your lover's name. The Scotsman fucks you through your orgasm, his thrusts becoming erratic at the feeling of your pussy clenching against him.  
A few seconds after, he groans and you feel him emptying himself inside you.

"That was amazing." You pant.

"Aye." He says, his breathing returning to normal. He lays down beside you, talking you to him. "I don't know what I did to deserve ye, lass. I love ye so much."

You rest your head on his chest, caressing his tattoos with your fingers.

"I love you too, Filip." You whisper.


End file.
